


Written in the stars

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Really?!





	Written in the stars

Our tale starts in The Forbidden Forest, Barty Crouch Sr. has been given a special assignment from The Ministry of Magic; to track down and kill every centaur inhabiting the Forest. He has no idea why, but if he fails to do so, The Minister won't be happy. 

Barty preferred Muggle weapons when hunting magical creatures, so as the first centaur approached him, he aimed his bow at it and fired.

The arrow hit the tree beside the centaur and it smirked. "Not a very good shot, Mr. Hunter."

Barty lowered his bow and scowled. "Bartemius Crouch Sr. is my name, Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

The centaur said, "Firenze." He then asked, "What crime have my herd and I committed, Mr. Crouch?"

Barty admitted, "I don't know."

He threw his bow and quiver of arrows to the ground and muttered, "The Minister never told me."

Firenze told him, "He thinks we'll join He Who Shall Not Be Named, but we won't. We're going to fight with Harry Potter and his friends, not against them."

Barty frowned. "What am I even doing here? I was just about to exterminate a whole herd for no reason..."

Firenze smiled. "You had your own reasons, you trusted The Minister."

Barty stated, "I'll never trust him again."

Firenze beamed, "This meeting is going according to plan."

Barty gasped. "You knew I was coming here?"

Firenze nodded and merely explained, "It was written in the stars and they're never wrong."

Barty chuckled. "You centaurs are strange creatures, but you fascinate me."


End file.
